


The Alpha and the Omega

by MaliceFleur



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5D5V, M/M, Mentioned Kyrie (Devil May Cry), Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceFleur/pseuds/MaliceFleur
Summary: 1、标题意思跟原作一样，不含ABO设定2、主N新V，副CP5D5V，Kyrie前女友设定(Nero不知道算不算渣警告）3、含科学生子、科学维妈妈、科学小V复活的世界观设定捏造4、含真魔人play、产卵要素
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter Ⅰ

_I thought Love livd in the hot sun shine 我原以为只有灼热的阳光中有爱情_

_But O he lives in the Moony light 可是啊爱神的住处却是夜月的光辉_

_I thought to find Love in the heat of day 我曾想在喧闹的白昼中去寻找爱情_

_But sweet Love is the Comforter of Night 但甜蜜的爱情实是我们黑夜中的安慰_

6月15日下午4：27。

扭曲残缺的红色电话亭在这末日般的光景里依旧忠诚地恪守着它的职责，背着大剑的青年投下了硬币后拨通了电话。

姬莉叶的声音一如既往地动听，尼禄仿佛也能看见他女友神情温柔地注视着他，眼神诉说着无言的安慰。

“你一直都知道怎么走才是对的，所以不用自我怀疑。”

“谢谢......”尼禄握紧了手中的话筒，皮质手套被汗水濡湿了一小块，“姬莉叶，我......”

“......尼禄？”

“我还有一件事需要告诉你，我——”青年深吸一口气，有点语无伦次，“事实上我遇到一个人，恩我意思是在这一个多月来......我......姬莉叶？”

“我听着，尼禄。”电话那头的声音依然平静。

“......我不知道怎么说，但是我不能骗你，对......”

“一个你忘不了的女孩？”尽管打断了尼禄的话语速也变快了，姬莉叶的声音似乎听不出什么情绪。

“是的，即使他永远离开了。”

“他......”对方的声音低了下去，“他去世了？”

“是的。”某种程度上来说，他想。

未曾有过的氛围通过这小小话筒在这对恋人中蔓延，哦不，应该是前恋人。

远方突然传来不同寻常的巨响打破了两人的沉默。

“尼禄，你现在还有必须要做的事情吧？”

“没错，我还有一件事要完成......”尼禄望向远方，他必须要阻止那两个人。

“去吧。我会......等你们回来。”

然后尼禄听到电话挂断的声音。

6月15日下午6：26。

“Devil May Cry......Fr**k！”

“这可是你自己说的。”坐在驾驶座的妮可嘲笑着刚刚自食其言的青年，吸上了一口烟。

“喂，姬莉叶......是的，我们正在回来了。”

“是的。”

妮可有点奇怪地看了一眼尼禄，然后用她特有的超大嗓门说道：“嘿，你不准备告诉她你有一个超大的惊喜吗？”然后她用下巴朝尼禄现在完好无缺的右手示意一下。

“不，不是，别听她乱说。是，是我的右手恢复了......没错。恩这边还需要清理一段时间，”尼禄停顿了一下，“迟点见。”

妮可看向尼禄，后者已经把电话挂上。

“你们怎么回事，听上去好像跟平时不太一样......”

“不关你的事，你这个大嘴巴女。”尼禄皱起眉说。

“好啦好啦，小情侣也是会有低迷期我懂的。”妮可边开车边说，“不过你这小子就不能机灵点？小心女神被别人抢走。”

“......我们分手了——”尼禄拿起放在座位前方的诗集，装作不经意地翻着，“我想。”

“什么？!”随着妮可的惊呼以及一声刺耳的刹车声，车子停了下来。

“什么情况，姬莉叶终于把你甩了？”

“我告诉了她，我......有了一个忘不掉的人。”白发青年捏着手中封面已经发旧的诗集，指尖有点发红。

“你脑子被地下那些破树根夹坏了吗？真难以置信，尼禄你怎么敢？”妮可这次真的激动起来，她瞪着尼禄的脸，后者似乎连一句解释也不想多说。

“等一下，那个什么鬼，那个人是谁？这才多长时间你还能认识什么小婊子了......”

“闭嘴，然后继续开你的车好吗？”

“......尼禄，”妮可目光落到那本熟悉的诗集上，“你最好别告诉我是......”

“闭嘴。”

“他是......”

“闭嘴，OK？”

“你的F……”

“F*&%#*@ˇ***%&&***！”在一句无与伦比，惨不忍听的脏话后，尼禄抢过妮可的方向盘足足把车转了一圈。

“OKOK，我不说话了，你现在要干嘛，难道要开回去？”

尼禄倒回去他的座位躺着，“刚刚有只恶魔，撞飞了。”

“好吧我可看不到。所以呢，你打算怎么办？”

“什么怎么办……”尼禄闷闷说道。

“你甩了一辈子再也不会有的女神，为了一个再也不会回来的人？然后呢？”

“我跟你说这事真是他妈的错误，你意思是我要欺骗姬莉叶下去比较好吗？”

“当然不是，我可是站姬莉叶这边。不过我还以为你会豪心壮志地要跟你那便宜叔叔抢你爸……”

在尼禄为妮可三观震惊的同时，他突然抓住了关键信息，“关但丁什么事？喂你跟我说清楚？！”

在尼禄差点要在车里跳起来的时候，妮可再次一个急刹车几乎要把激动的恶魔猎人甩下去，“喂，这次真的要开工了。”她指着前面路面出现的一堆恶魔说。

尼禄不得已跳下车，回头正想说什么，一个Devil Breaker就飞过来朝他脸上砸去，“嘿，我真的什么都不知道，你最好自己去问问翠西她们。这玩意是个原型，而这里就是最好的测试点！给，拿去用，这东西绝对是一件艺术品！”

尼禄接过那件崭新中空的Devil Breaker，叹了口气，然后朝前方的恶魔飞去。

在经过一个多月的大清洗后，红墓市已经基本看不见恶魔的踪迹。在中途尼禄回去了Fortuna一趟，岛上熟悉的风景没什么变化，在孤儿院见到姬莉叶后他们表现得好像什么也没有发生过。但是他明白应该给彼此留些缓冲空间，妮可跟他说现在姬莉叶肯定不想多看他一眼，这或许是对的。

“你应该试着去跟你的父亲相处，毕竟好不容易才能相认。”姬莉叶最后对他说。

离开Fortuna的时候，他“顺路”经过了这座小镇的医院，抬头看了看那个时候住的病房，窗户依旧开着。

那里是他和V的第一次见面的地方，现在回想起来对方的印象依旧是那么神秘而又谜团重重。即使如此可疑，他还是想要相信眼前那个男人——听上去是那么地不可思议，V的声音、V的眼神、V的身姿，他的身心毫无道理地被这个男人的一切所影响。

而现在，尼禄知道这一切神秘吸引的来源，令过去变得苦涩又沉重。

回到红墓市后其实尼禄也没多少事情可做，恶魔清理完毕后市政府终于可以开始城市的重建工程，虽然这里发生过可怕的事情但是依旧阻止不了想要归乡的幸存者的决心。故乡，尼禄想到自己好像也算小半个红墓市人了，不过这不是他留在这里的原因。

“妮可！我要睡一会，别突然飙车。”尼禄喊了一句后在房车里的旧沙发躺下，现在正是午后，即使拉上那廉价的窗帘阳光从车窗外刺进来依旧有些炫目。昨晚他难得接了个活忙到上午，现在是补觉的时候了，不过妮可已经催他动身去别的地方接点什么活了——用她的话就是说：我才不陪你疯下去。

他顺手拿起那本诗集盖上脸，随手翻开的一页诗句有点眼熟，但经过一个多月的研究他已彻底放弃理解那些过于美丽的诗句。说到底他对威廉·布莱克并没有兴趣，他只是怀念那把朗诵诗句的声音。

遮住炫目的光线后，尼禄忽然感到十分困倦，仿佛被什么力量拉入了沉睡中。

冰冷昏暗的灯光下一辆列车出现在尼禄的眼前，他认得这里，红墓市的地下铁。

难道这一切都还没有结束？仿佛有一团迷雾塞在他的脑子里，分不清现实与虚幻，他环顾四周，没有发现恶魔的踪迹，没有侵入四周的巨大树根。

在这诡异的寂静里尼禄终于听到一声低沉而喑哑的呻吟，他认出来了，是V。

他听起来状况不太好，我必须找到他。尼禄不及多想，在已经变成废墟一般的地下铁里奔跑起来。

跑了一圈后他却发现哪里都没有人。“V？”他喊道，回声在地下来回窜荡。

“尼禄......”一声细不可闻的回应在他身后的车厢响起，尼禄猛地回头，一个熟悉的身影在灰蒙蒙的玻璃窗后蜷缩着。

该死，刚刚他明明看过的，为什么没有发现？

尼禄拿起绯红女皇一把砍飞车厢的门，冲了进去，看到白发诗人靠着座位坐在地上。

尼禄感到心中一阵雀跃，但是不知道这突如其来的情绪来自哪里，他压抑着激动的心情走近了V。

“V，你受伤了吗？格里芬他们呢？”他试着扶起地上的V，可是双手一抓住V的手臂就感到有什么细碎的东西掉下来，他看见了原本光洁的皮肤皲裂得脆弱不堪，繁复的纹路也消失无踪。

熟悉的情景蹿过他的大脑，一阵恐惧向他内心袭来，“不......明明现在还不到时候，为什么？”他低声自语着，忽然看到自己抓住V的双手——两只手都完好无缺。

记忆的真相到此刻终于浮现，眼前的情景仿佛被打破成了碎片又重组起来。

是梦吗，果然是梦吧。尼禄好像觉得自己脑子里的迷雾终于散开，又开始产生了新的疑惑，这一个多月来他不曾梦见过V，虽然他有所盼望过但总是落空，为什么事到如今会梦见如此真实的他？

“尼禄，”V虚弱的声音唤回尼禄的注意力，“抱歉我需要你的一点帮助。”

尼禄看向V苍白的脸孔，微微闭上的眼帘在消瘦的双颊投下朦胧的阴影，而唯一称得上丰满的双唇也干枯开裂，他心里简直难受得要命。

为什么明明做梦也要我回忆起那些不愿面对的未来？埋怨起自己不会做梦就干脆不要做的尼禄，还是小心翼翼地扶着V的双肩，用不自觉温柔起来的语气说：“你需要休息，要不要先去椅子上睡一觉？”

V摇了摇头，“你知道的，我要继续下去......”，他似乎用尽了全身的力气半跪起来，“只需要借你一点魔力就好，尼禄。”

“怎样......做？”尼禄犹豫了起来，在他记忆里应该没有这个设定。

“只需要一点......接触。”

用虚弱而微微喘息的语气吐出惹人遐想的语句已足够令他心跳加快，更不用说两人的距离不觉间越来越近，看着近在眼前的丰满双唇上下启合，温热的气流轻轻拂过他的眼睛，这一切使毫无防备的年轻人满脸通红起来。

“不要误会，充其量是个晚安吻的程度，孩子。”V看着他扬起一个熟悉的微笑，轻轻歪起一边嘴角眼神戏谑而无辜。

然后他吻上了尼禄的额头。

在前额的皮肤感到柔软而温暖的碰触时，尼禄好像真的察觉到魔力从他身上流失，不过现在这一切都不重要了。他只知道V的气息包围住他，不可思议地真实。

_“ Yes Mary I do another Love 是的，玛丽，我的确爱上了另一个人_

_Another I Love far better than thee 我爱她比我爱你更胜十倍_ ”

恍然间他想起这句诗，V曾经念过的晦涩难懂的文字里面他认为最容易记的一句。

是什么令他爱上相识短短不够两个月，相处不够两天的陌生男人？让他发现曾经平凡幸福的爱情化作亲情，而真正血浓于水的关系堕落为禁忌的深渊？

但幸好这只是个梦，在他的梦里他为什么不能做他想做的？

于是尼禄推开了V，在看见了V微微惊讶的表情后说：“这就足够了吗，V？”

他扯上了白发诗人脖间的绳圈，再度拉近两人距离，称得上粗暴地吻上了那觊觎已久的柔软。

V似乎没有回应也没有挣扎，这让尼禄焦躁起来，他无法猜测对方此刻内心的想法，并非毫无经验的青年变得技巧全无，甚至忘记一贯的温柔。

直到唇舌之下尝到熟悉的血腥味后，尼禄才放开怀里的人，等待最后的审判。

诗人喘息着，他的双眸比任何时候都更鲜明，他轻轻张开那比常人略宽厚丰满的双唇然后舔去嘴角的血迹，舌尖擦过洁白的牙齿。

“你要知道我不能失去更多的鲜血了，尼禄。”

_他微绽双唇，你便看到了五月的清晨。_

“但我会给你更多的魔力。”青年的声音变得低沉，他扯开对方从来没紧扣过的黑色外套，交叉的绳子在年轻的恶魔猎人手下轻易断开。

在地下铁冰冷的光线下，消失了与使魔契约的证明纹路的肌肤是那么白皙，肋骨根根可数的消瘦身躯上镶嵌着樱色的柔嫩果实。尼禄咬上其中的一颗，如愿听到一声颤抖的呻吟。

他舔舐着啃咬着，一边用力搂住那单薄的背部，一边抬眼偷偷看向对方的脸。他的小诗人闭上的眼帘轻轻扇动着，喉间泄出美妙的喘息。

感觉到嘴里的果实已经充分膨胀，他的手指大胆地向下摸去，侵入后腰下方尚且被长裤遮住的地方。触感是他意外的丰腴，他未曾想过长袍的遮挡令他错过诗人身体的小秘密。

“尼禄......”V用平常吟诵诗歌那优雅而隐藏诱惑的声线低吟他的名字，他从中听明白了对方也跟自己一样渴求着。他的手指抚过饱满的软肉，碰触到的凹陷之处发现已经湿润一片。

果然是自己的梦，不然无法解释这超过的一切。

尼禄是把V抱在自己身上进入他的，即使是梦境地下铁的地板也过于坚硬冰冷，尼禄不想让他难受。在进入的一瞬间诗人那纤长的身躯马上痉挛起来，他无力地软倒在青年怀里，下身的穴口却不动声息地绞紧了粗长的入侵者。

青年开始抽动起来，他听到诗人断断续续的呻吟，不知什么原因在他的想象中被他侵犯时的V会隐忍地咬着下唇，像一只被欺负的小黑猫般发出细小的呜咽声。可他在起伏的间隙看见他的小诗人只是紧皱着双眉，苍白的双颊依旧不见潮红，他微启的唇间没有掩饰地吐出性感得要命的颤音，只有那双盯着他的眼睛，跟他幻想的一样闪动着深祖母绿的漂亮光辉，似欢愉又似痛苦。

沉溺肉体欢乐的青年忽略了脑中一闪而过的不对劲之处，在濒临高潮的时候包裹着他的深处先一步涌出更多的液体，两人腹间也洒上点点白浊，被刺激到的青年忍不住加重了冲撞的力道，“你知道吗，V......有时我希望多听听你受伤时发出的声音......虽然我不希望你被伤害......”，他不知道为什么突然就说出原本永远不会对本人透露的隐秘想法，可他就是说了，大概因为只是个梦所以管它呢？

他射进了被操得酥软温热的甬道里，高潮的余韵令他放松下来，青年把头靠在对方的肩上以至于错过在听到自己那句话时诗人的表情。

“......你好点了吗？”，但尼禄依然记得这个梦里的设定，还是想确定V身上的裂痕有没有好点，好像这真的能令他安心一样。

并没有等到回答的尼禄突然被一股巨大的力量击中，然后被卷入其中，他想喊却没有发出一丝声音然后失去了意识。

白发诗人看着刚刚还抱着他的青年消失于眼前，他跌坐在地下铁的地板上，大腿间缓缓流出的液体渐渐蔓延到长椅的下方，窗户开始破碎，接着车厢也开始崩坏消失。

一片混沌中，赤裸的男人上半身开始显现淡淡的纹路，很浅仿佛只是个草图，一只小小的看不清是什么的东西从他身上飞了出来。

“嘿，我死了又活了不解释一下吗？”就算缩小了不知道多少倍的鸟类依旧不改聒噪本性，“噢！我为什么变得那么小了？如果你力量不够的话拜托用在正确的地方上，而不是偏偏要演什么情景剧，大小姐——”

“闭嘴。”V把在耳边飞来飞去的小东西一把收了回去。

尼禄被突如其来的变故惊醒，他猛地坐起身，眼前是熟悉的房车内部，诗集被弄得掉了下来躺在沙发旁的地板上。这时传来驾驶座上妮可的声音——

“哦老天你睡得够死的，刚刚怎么也叫不醒你。你猜怎么着？刚刚我接到电话，但丁和你爸从魔界回来了，不过他们直接回事务所了。你打算怎样？我建议现在就出发。”

刚刚从梦里受到不少刺激的尼禄再次被刺激得不轻。

“我还没准备好......”

“你总得去面对，最多到时我推你一把。”妮可说完一踩油门，车子马上发动起来。

白发青年坐在沙发上，神情恍惚像没有睡醒。

总感觉一切有点过于巧合奇怪，要知道他这一个多月从来没有做过梦，而且现在他觉得异常疲倦。

尼禄弯腰在摇晃的地上捡起那本诗集，看到翻开那一页正是梦中的那段诗的下一段：

 _For thou art Melancholy Pale_ _因为你的脸色总是那么忧郁、苍白_

 _And on thy Head is the cold Moons shine_ _你的头上只有一片冷月的清光_

 _But she is ruddy & bright as day _ _而她却永远像白天一样光彩、鲜艳_

 _And the sun beams dazzle from her eyne_ _她眼中放射着太阳一般的光芒_

他想起在现实中V是曾经告诉过他这首诗叙述的故事。

“一个男人在五月里去教堂祈祷却爱上了仙子，但最终回到他旧爱身边的故事。”

“噢爱上仙子，这个男人是够愚蠢的。”

尼禄记得自己这样回答。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点沙雕，但是开头引用的诗句预示着有点虐的一章  
> 强制暴力有

Chapter Ⅱ

_“LOVE to faults is always blind 爱情常会对错误视而不见”_

_“_ _Deceit to secrecy confin’d_ _欺骗永远只能秘藏在心间”_

当尼禄和妮可踏进事务所时已经是深夜了，这还有赖于妮可高超的车技与不要命的车速，不然他们肯定是明早才能到达。

“嘿，我想但丁和你老爸应该会多留两间客房给客人吧？”妮可低声向尼禄问。

“但愿吧。”尼禄心不在焉地答道，他的全部注意力都在那身穿蓝色大衣的白发男人身上。而维吉尔坐在事务所的沙发上脸色平静地看着他和妮可。

“你们可真快，看来很挂念着我们嘛。”但丁还是老样子，他走上前来拍拍他侄子的肩膀。

尼禄回过神后耸耸肩膀说：“我只想知道你们能从魔界回来有没少根胳膊或者腿之类。”

“你什么时候也会开这种玩笑了，尼禄。嘿，维吉尔你们不打个招呼来个拥抱什么吗，别在这互相干瞪眼？”

但丁一边说一边把尼禄往沙发那边推，尼禄想反抗但也不想在维吉尔面前表现得太抗拒，他来到沙发跟前，低声憋出一声“父亲。”，可眼神却躲躲闪闪的。他怀疑起当初自己是怎样做到坦然地凭着一股怒气跟眼前这个人在Qliphoth树顶上对打，都怪那个突如其来的梦。

维吉尔抬头望向尼禄，却没有回答。可能是错觉，尼禄总觉得维吉尔看他的眼神跟一个多月前不太一样。

一旁的妮可看着这种尴尬的局面，作为唯一知道真相的局外人终于起了点恻隐之心。她走上前去，对维吉尔开口说：“你好，我叫妮可。是尼禄的搭档，他右手的Devil Breaker就是我开发的。顺带一提但丁的双枪也是我奶奶制作......”

尼禄虽然有点感激妮可及时的自我介绍，但是能不能别再提他的右手和Devil Breaker？

“哦......那确实是不错。”维吉尔终于回答了一句。

在一边的但丁多少也感到尼禄的不自在，他清了一下喉咙，决心为这无话可说的父子关系做出些贡献，“对了，这一个多月来红墓市的善后解决了吧？你们从哪里开车来的？”

“从红墓市来，现在那边已经开始重建了。倒是你们，是怎么从魔界回来的？”尼禄松了口气，他转向但丁问道。

“嗯，这有点复杂，不过以后有的是时间慢慢说......我还以为你们早回了Fortuna。”

“是的，中途回去了一趟。”提起Fortuna，尼禄忽然有了一种不好的预感。

“所以你们为什么不把姬莉叶也带过来？正好是个机会，见家长然后把事办了，别拖拖拉拉啊尼禄。”

预感成真，尼禄跟妮可交换了一个眼神，后者翻了个白眼一脸你应该预料到的表情。

“嗯，这也有点复杂......或者我们以后再谈......”其实尼禄还没想好怎么解释或者说编一个故事。

“噢是的，对了今晚我们住哪里，等会需要把房车上的行李放好......”妮可说着，然后发出她标志性的笑声帮她可怜的搭档打着哈哈。

“姬莉叶是谁？”

依然当维吉尔的声音响起时，一切的掩饰都是徒劳的。更不用说这里有个好事之徒在推波助澜。

“她是你儿子的女朋友，惊喜吧，看不出尼禄这混小子可是有一个温柔善良美丽的姑娘愿意跟他在一起哈哈哈哈哈。”

尼禄倒吸了一口气，他本来也没打算隐瞒但丁他们，毕竟这是迟早暴露的事情，只是......他以为他那位父亲应该对这种事没多少兴趣，至于V，他不敢猜测维吉尔究竟记得多少，但是事实上他和V其实什么也没发生过不是吗。

“但丁，我们已经分手了实际上。”他说完就装作不在意地扭头跟妮可说：“我们把行李搬进来吧，我看你已经有点累了？”

被尼禄难得绅士对待的妮可“受宠若惊”地瞪了他一眼，等尼禄走了出去后，她向但丁低声说：“我们都不要多问，嗯......他这段时间都不怎么好过，你懂的......”

“噢，好吧看来我说了不该说的话题。”但丁扭头看向维吉尔，“他们年轻人都这样......”，他想调侃一下刚“痛失”儿媳妇的兄弟却发现维吉尔若有所思地盯着门外，明显压根没在听他说话。

妮可追上尼禄，她接过尼禄递过来的行李，犹豫着还是开口：“尼禄，我确实有点吃惊......他们......看上去真的完全不同。”

“我早就知道了。”尼禄抱起最后一袋行李，跳下了房车，然后关上车门。

“所以，虽然也不关我的事，但是作为唯一知情的人来说......嗯，怎么说呢，知道得越多责任越多？”妮可难得有点语无伦次，“你应该朝前看了，好吧我知道这有点难，但还是要说一句。”

“......谢谢。”

听着男孩闷闷的声音，妮可叹了口气。

等他们回去时，事务所大厅里的两人都在。但丁指着二楼的楼梯说：“你们的客房在二楼走廊左边最后的两间，需要带路吗？”

妮可摇摇头，“谢了！我们自己可以啦。”

当尼禄以为这令人难熬的一晚就要结束时，他的父亲却在他踏上楼梯时叫住了他——

“尼禄。”

而且是今晚第一次叫了他的名字。

尼禄停下来，他望向了他的父亲。那双灰蓝色的透着淡漠的眸子跟梦中人是那么的不一样，他根本不会混淆。

一切都会过去的，尼禄。他听见自己的内心这么说。

“怎么了，父亲？”

“那本诗集你还带着吗？”

“！”尼禄愣住了，他没想到维吉尔这时会提起它。

“啊......”他该说他一直随身携带还是装作不在意地说放在行李里？

“我记得说过回来的话你就把它还给我。”

尼禄盯着他的父亲，试图在他脸上找到什么别的情绪，但他失败了。

“抱歉，我好像在路上把它弄丢了。”尼禄抱紧了怀中的行李，“可能我需要再找找，或者买本新的？”

维吉尔不发一言地看着尼禄，就在尼禄差点要说出我先上去的时候，维吉尔开口说道——

“不必了。”

在尼禄他们上了楼之后，但丁朝着坐在一边似乎不打算动的兄长走过去，他大咧咧地坐了下来，两人的膝盖靠着膝盖。

“你看上去好像没有那么高兴，维吉尔。”

“我应该高兴吗？为了什么。”

“为了尼禄，我以为你决定从魔界急匆匆地赶回来是想你的儿子？”

“哼。”维吉尔冷笑了一声，“看来你的脑袋依旧不好使。”

“说真的，我觉得在魔界待久点也挺好的，毕竟这里有崔西她们帮我们白交水电费，不然你儿子和他搭档来了也没法住人。”但丁转过头靠近了他的兄长，他看着那近在咫尺的刚吐出刻薄话语的双唇说道：“我以为你应该喜欢在那跟我多打一会的，说实话我有点伤心啊。”

他捧起他兄长的脸吻了上去，暧昧的声音在事务所的大厅响起。

等两人吻够了，但丁边用手指摩挲着他兄长沾染了水色的下唇边说：“另外有个好消息是，他们用完了所有的客房，所以我们就用同一个房间吧。”维吉尔毫不客气地甩开了他的胞弟，站了起来。但丁叹了口气，他跟着维吉尔走上了楼梯，“你有事情瞒着我，维吉尔。别以为我没看出来。”

“你应该准备好睡在地板上了，但丁。”

妮可拦住了想进来房间的尼禄，“别动，这间房是我的。”

“为什么？这里离哪儿都远，真的不好住，不过我不介意。”尼禄试图把行李往里面丢。

“我们就把话说开了吧，尼禄。”妮可没好气地说，“事实上就是我们谁也不想住那间靠着主人房的客房，但是想想刚刚是谁帮你说话解围的，你总该报答一下我吧。”

“......或者但丁睡在一楼的书房之类的？你真的认为他们会睡在一间房，两兄弟？”

“看开些，尼禄。你知道我不想冒险而已，谁知道这里隔音好不好呢。”

尼禄想起了妮可车上对他说的话，神色阴晴不定。

妮可趁此机会将尼禄一把推出了门外，“晚安了，另外你刚刚说的谎真是烂透了我打赌这里没一个人会信。”然后她毫不犹豫地关上了门。

骂了一句粗话后的尼禄只能抱着他的行李，走向了隔壁的房间。

他把行李草草收拾了一下，然后又洗了个澡，浴缸感觉有点灰蒙蒙的，不过一切都比他想象的还要好一点点。他关了灯又开了灯，好的确实他有点疑神疑鬼，但谢天谢地他没有听出隔壁有什么古怪的声音。

出于这一个多月的习惯，他忍不住拿出那本诗集，但读了几行就看不下去，然后随手把它放到旁边的床头柜上去。

关了灯后，尼禄躺在还称得上舒适的大床上迟迟不能入睡，他想着白天的梦，晚上发生的一切，还有隔壁可能存在的两兄弟。

“操！”他又坐起来，望见了床头柜上的诗集，鬼使神差地拉开了下面的抽屉把它放了进去。

得了吧，尼禄。你以为你和他是青春期小鬼和爱管闲事的家长关系吗，有什么好藏的，他又不会过来检查你的房间。

他心里吐槽着自己，叹了口气，终于躺回床上一把扯过被子蒙上了头。

这次是红墓市街头的一角，他看到橱窗里的模特娃娃又变得破破烂烂。这次尼禄很清醒，他还记得上一个梦，他意识到他又一次做这种真实得不像话的梦。他拔出绯红女皇随随便便一划，身旁橱窗的玻璃碎了一地，模特纤细的身躯被拦腰分开，看起来很贵的手提包掉到了地上。他漫无目的地走着，看到路边的小女孩遗骸，割断了她拿着的气球绳子，鲜红色的气球慢慢悠悠升上了天空。

仿佛一切又回到了那天的开始，尼禄咒骂了一句，这令他感觉不是很好。他继续向前走着，他有预感会再次遇到V。

等尼禄走到拐弯的路口，他突然决定转头向天空望去，在某个遥远的地方有一个红点正在逐渐变小。这很奇怪，尼禄感到自己抓住了什么，他以前不怎么做梦，不清楚梦里的一切是否真的可以那么真实那么逻辑严密。但现在首要做的事情是找到V，然后......

说实在的，尼禄也不知道然后要做什么。他看到了红色的电话亭在不远处，他不清楚他要是去打电话妮可会否出现在这里。

“我在想什么，老天我发誓我绝对不会想梦到她。”

尼禄摇摇头自语着，他觉得自己肯定是想太多了。

他朝前走着，电话亭旁边阴影处闪耀着金属的光泽，他停下了脚步。是V，他坐在地上靠在那里睡着了，双手用手杖支持着自己，安静得像个睡美人。

尼禄犹豫着还是没开口叫醒他。他试图轻轻挪动自己的身体，走到电话亭旁边蹲下，看着V蜷缩起的身躯令他想起那些终日在街头小巷里游荡无家可归的野猫，或者那些与他分开的日子V真的就在街头上这么度过。

对心上人的怜爱之情令尼禄忘记了对方大部分时间是实力不弱的恶魔猎手，他凑过头想去偷偷亲吻那张微启的双唇，他还记得在上个梦境中它们是多么的柔软丰满。

“尼禄......”V睁开了双眼，在离他们真正亲上还有那么几厘米的时候。

尼禄看见了眼前那双祖母绿的眼睛充满着淡漠的疏离，然后听见了一声质问——“你在做什么？”

“......我想吻你，V。”他没有想那么多，或许梦境的剧情就是那么不讲理，或许V早已经忘记了上次他们是如何缠绵，但是他想继续上次的温存，哪怕只是个虚伪的安慰。

他捧起了V的脸庞，下巴上那柔嫩的皮肤上有一点点扎手，看来他的野猫真的在外流浪了很久。

“放开我，尼禄。”依然V是那么地抗拒他，挣开了他的双手站了起来。

眼前的诗人是那么熟悉与陌生，尼禄不解地看向他，“为什么要拒绝我？”

明明这里是我的梦，明明我的V是那么喜欢我......

V皱着眉头看着他似乎无法回答这个问题，转过头看向远方低声说：“......要出发了。”

“出发？去哪里？还是说你又要再一次不告而别？”男孩的声音变得颤抖而低沉：“不过是一个幻影，为什么要一次次戏弄我？”

V吃惊地看向身后瞳孔隐隐发出金色光芒的年轻魔人，不明白尼禄为何突然如此生气。

“事到如今......我为什么还要梦见你？！”暴起的魔人形态使V难以察觉他的男孩眼角流下的泪水，但是那双手确是不容置疑地捏住了诗人纤细的颈部，魔人那锋利细长的指甲瞬间就擦伤了脆弱的皮肤。

“我真可笑啊......还在欺骗自己，明明你已经不在了......”，白色长发的恶魔低声说着，粗哑的嗓音仿佛野兽的低鸣。被他捏住脖子提起的瘦弱诗人无法挣动分毫，只有出于本能地用双手徒劳拉住那覆盖着鳞甲的利爪，双脚在半空中无力地虚踢着。

无法呼吸的窒息感使V意识模糊，他看见眼前金黄色的竖瞳仿佛毫无感情地注视着自己，一切好像终于要结束了，他的男孩确实是想杀了“他”。

尼禄看见他梦中那个漂亮人偶眼中终于浮现出恐惧，苍白的脸庞早已变成诡异的樱粉色，鲜血从那曾经诱人的嘴唇里一小股一小股地流出，再沿着他鳞甲的纹路湿润着他的手臂——那分明是他爱着的人痛苦的模样，可他只感到彻心的冰凉。

一切都快要结束了，无论是他的美梦还是噩梦。

“你知道吗，我是多么想见你，多么想触碰你......”魔人温柔地呢喃着，一双利爪又把那快要折断的脖颈箍紧了一圈，而在他看不到的地方，早已垂下来的双手似乎又勉强动弹了一下，消失的黑色魔纹浅浅地浮现在那变得青白色的皮肤上。

魔人的小腿似乎被针扎了一下，突如其来的痒疼令尼禄分神了一下，他看见腿边一只黑色大猫瞪着血红色的眼睛朝他发出低吼，依然看似拼尽全力的一击甚至没有刺穿他覆盖着逆鳞的小腿。

蓝色半透明的翼爪毫不留情地扔开了那只虚张声势的魔宠，魔人像被激怒一般发出咆哮：“你在挣扎吗？你这个软弱的废物！明明他早已经不在了，明明早已回不到那个时候了！我快疯了......因为你！”失去理智的魔人决心使出全部的力量，他没有发现周围的街道、电话亭逐渐崩塌消失直至蔓延到他手里那渐渐失去气息的人偶身上......

锥心的疼痛使尼禄猛地大叫一声，他睁开双眼却看见了不可思议的一幕，他的父亲维吉尔站在他身前一脸冷漠地看着自己，然后从墙下拔下了阎魔刀，轻松得仿佛刚刚把儿子钉在墙上的不是这把刀，也不是他自己。

尼禄眼睁睁看着自己胸口那把修长的利刃拔出，然后喷了自己一脸鲜血，他捂住依旧疼痛不已的心口跌坐到地上，然后瞧见但丁跑到了房间门口。

噢，原来这里居然还是自己的卧室。

他听见但丁大叫着：“维吉尔你大半夜醒来居然就为了跑去把儿子捅了，尼禄我的好侄子你好好地不睡觉干嘛开魔人？你们到底什么毛病？？？”

尼禄扶着墙起来，发现自己真的变成魔人形态，他已经无法思考这一切是怎样发生的了，“我不知道，真的不知道......”，他变了回来然后看向维吉尔。

毫无疑问，维吉尔是知道一切的人。

“你做噩梦了，”维吉尔缓缓开口说，当尼禄和但丁等着什么更好的解释时，然后他们听到——

“然后吵到我了。”说完一切的男人把他的爱刀插回了刀鞘，姿态优雅得仿佛他身上穿的不是睡袍一样。

“好吧我可是什么都没听......”但丁在说完之前就收到他兄长的眼刀，然后乖乖闭上了嘴。

“等等......父亲，”尼禄注意到了打算离开的维吉尔手上拿着的诗集，“你......难道是来拿回它的？”

维吉尔看向他那胸口一片血红但一脸固执的儿子，挑眉说：“你骗了我，尼禄。”

“......我想有什么事情你也骗了我吧，父亲。”尼禄一字一句重重地说道，特别是最后那个单词。

但丁来回地看了看两人，叹了口气说：“我说就不是一本破书吗，你就不能不那么小气，他勉强也算是个孩子？”意图打趣蒙混过去的但丁把手伸向维吉尔手中的诗集，他摸上了书的封面想把它抽走。但他停住了，他疑惑地看向他的兄长，维吉尔不为所动。

但丁沉默地注视了那本诗集几秒，然后放开手笑嘻嘻地走向了尼禄，“看来你是要习惯一下......好吧趁着床单还没脏你快去洗澡吧，水费可是很贵的。”

次日早上，尼禄从二楼下来发现只有妮可一人在，他暗自松了口气。不料妮可一见到他就怒容满脸，“尼禄！瞧瞧姐我的黑眼圈，你告诉我你昨晚半夜在鬼叫什么！！！”

“噢噢，你听我解释，”尼禄头疼地举起双手，“要是半夜你被几米长的刀对穿挂到墙上，你也会痛到大叫。”

“不，我会死。”妮可皱起眉看向他，将信将疑地问：“这是怎么回事？”

“我不知道，我不知道我那个老爸为什么要这么做，他的解释......嗯，就不说了。”

“早上好——两位年轻人，”他们回头看见了那个身穿红色外衣精神良好的传奇恶魔猎人从楼梯走了下来，“我就贴心地不问两位昨晚睡得好不好了，尼禄跟我出去买早餐吧趁你老爸还在睡。”

“买早餐？我以为你要订披萨外卖呢。”

“毕竟这里还有位小姐在嘛。”

妮可站起来问：“要，要我帮忙吗？”

但丁摆摆手，搂过尼禄的肩膀把他半推半扯地拉向大门走去。

“但丁，你真的不会是要我跟你去买早餐吧？明明你自己一个就好了。”

但丁啧了一声，“你不要那么不识趣，孩子。你叔叔我可是要卖情报给你的。”

尼禄沉默了，然后闷闷说道：“是关于维吉尔的？话说他是真的没有醒？”

但丁点点头，“或者在魔界太久没睡过床，晕床。好了，我要说的是那本书，你还是别插手了，那并不简单。”

“那是什么意思？”

但丁一副就知道你要这么问的表情，“那本书上面似乎有个封印的魔术，具体是什么不是很清楚，昨晚我一碰它就感受到了。”

“为什么我一直没有察觉到？”

“说明你太嫩了年轻人哈哈哈，不过那个封印确实隐蔽得很好，但是快失效了吧，所以很容易就感应到了。估计也是维吉尔的杰作，让他自己善后就好啦。”

但丁看见自己的侄子脸色肉眼可见地变差，疑惑道：“尼禄？你没事吧？”

“也是，也是他的杰作？”

“我猜的，嗯......准确来说应该是V的吧，后备计划？”但丁在尼禄面前竖起了一根手指，“按照他的性格，当初如果我和你都失败的话，他应该还有一个最后最后的方案，最后一搏之类，总之我感觉到那并不是什么可以轻易靠近的封印。所以你父亲才要收回那本书......嗯？”说到这里但丁也疑惑起来，“那他当初为什么要给你？”

“你真，真的很了解他。”

但丁看向了停下脚步，阴沉着脸不知咕哝着什么的年轻人，“尼禄？喂——你真的就这么抛下我了吗！”

他的侄子转身向事务所狂奔，而他还要去买四人份的早餐。

这小小的空间变得一片漆黑，在虚空之中只剩下一个人破碎的身影。

他脸朝下躺着，看见眼前有一摊乌黑的血迹从他嘴里流出，干涸在看不见的远方。

“感觉如何？”

他无法开口，喉咙里只能发出嘶嘶的怪异声响。

可他还是回答了那把声音。

——不怎样，比起以前的来说差远了。不是吗，维吉尔。

“你没多少时间了，你不仅浪费了一次机会还白白耗费了那么多魔力。不得不说这是一个愚蠢的决定。”

——愚蠢吗，我只是确定值不值得。

“哼，你觉得我不清楚你无聊的怒气还没结束？”

——......你不会懂。你还是那样的自大，后果我们都无法把握......无论尼禄还是但丁，如果他们知道绝不会同意的。

“看来你是确定了，”他听见“自己”停顿了一下，“我只是决定把他想要的给他而已，但丁也不能拒绝这个要求。”

他笑了起来，嘴角吐出了些许的血沫。

抱歉了，尼禄......最后还是要欺骗你......

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 所有斜体部分都是引用自威廉·布莱克的诗句，天知道为什么里面经常出现May的元素，巧合吗哈哈  
> V的声音、V的眼神、V的身姿，他的身心毫无道理地被这个男人的一切所影响。——这句化用自官方小说，真的不明白这做作的排句难道不是应该出现在什么恋爱小说里的吗


End file.
